Of Discovery and Injury
by Username-not-taken
Summary: Lindsay finds her boyfriend, Damian McGinty, cheating on her with the head cheerio, Marissa. When the brunette with tear-blurred vision crashes her car, who shall be their to help her? Jesse/Lindsay. Glee/The Glee Project.


Lindsay couldn't help but sigh as she parked her cheap green car. The brunette hated going to these high school parties; she always ended up awkwardly standing alone by the end of the night. The girl did feel obliged to go though, as her boyfriend, Damian McGinty, was always so disappointed whenever she didn't show up.

As Lindsay got out of her car and walked towards the house of the Cheerio who was hosting this bustling high school party, she heard thumping music and many cheerio's drunk, high pitched screams. After gasping slightly, she pulled out her phone, checking her text messages. The brunette let out a frustrated groan as she realised that the party had started half an hour ago.

'At least I'm here.' She grumbled, as she hesitantly walked towards the large house of the party.

As she entered the building, the strong stench of alcohol filled her nose, causing her to cringe slightly. All around her teens were badly dancing. Lindsay knew that she could out-dance any of these teens, however she really just wanted to hang with her boyfriend then leave.

"Where is he?" Lindsay murmured, a frustrated sigh escaping her lips as she carefully looked around the overcrowded area. Room after room she searched, her frustration level rising as she received many dirty looks from various Cheerios.

After taking a deep breath to try and calm herself, she ventured into one of the bedrooms, expecting to find an empty room which she could use to call Damian.

Instead, she found Damian, although she didn't expect to find him like this; passionately kissing the head Cheerio, Marissa Von Bleicken, tongue and all. Lindsay couldn't help but let out a silent gasp as her eyes' begun to tear up.

Rapidly she rushed out of the room, desperately attempting to hold back a sob as she felt her heart shatter. She knew that there was no point in her remaining at this party; she rushed out of the crowded house and into the refuge of her car.

For a while she simply sat in the vehicle, trying to hold herself together. Quickly she whipped out her phone in order to text the boy who cheated on her.

'I saw you with Marissa. We should break up.' Was what she wrote. The brunette hesitated slightly, but soon pressed the send button. She didn't want to turn a blind eye on his disloyal behaviour.

"I should go home." Lindsay sadly murmured, as she rubbed her eyes gently, attempting to rid them of all tears. Rapidly she begun to drive her car in the direction if her house. The drive gave her time to think about herself and Damian.

She thought back to their first date, at junior prom. Damian's friends had dared him to ask the 'glee club loser' out to prom, and Damian was not one to back down from a challenge.

Both Lindsay and Damian had had a great time that night, which had lead to him asking her on another date, and then eventually to be his girlfriend. Sure, every cheerio wanted to date him, meaning that she was close to universally disliked at her school, but the brunette always thought that that wouldn't matter, as she believed that Damian and herself would always be together.

"And now it's all over," Lindsay whispered to herself, her voice barely audible as she felt herself begin to tear up again. "How could I be so naive?" she felt herself let out a heart-broken sob, promptly causing her to yell, "Stop crying over a boy!" while trying to blink her tears away.

Without warning the brunette heard a loud scream. She then noticed that someone was standing a few meters in front of her car. Speedily she hit the brakes while simultaneously swerving the car to the right in order to avoid him. Unfortunentely, this caused her car to crash straight into a streetlight.

"Ouch," Lindsay yelped, as she was flung forward into the airbag that her car provided for her. She flinched as she heard a large cracking sound coming from her right arm.

"Stupid broken seatbelt," she mumbled as she groggily sat up. Out of the corner of her eyes, the brunette saw a figure appear at the window. The brunette correctly presumed that this was the person of whom she neatly hit with her car.

"Are you alright, girly?" She heard him say as he opened the door of her car and offered her his hand. Gratefully Lindsay grabbed it with her left arm, stumbling to her feet as he pulled her out of the car.

Instantly she felt the world begin to spin as she felt herself falling, only to be caught by this stranger's arms. She couldn't help but let out a pained gasp as her right arm touched him.

"Once again, are you okay?" He exclaimed. Lindsay believed that she saw some concern in his blue eyes, although she knew that it could just be a trick of the lighting.

"Fine." Lindsay muttered as her dizzy spell came to an end. Carefully she begun cradling her right arm with her left; desperately attempting to release it of pain. "Sorry for nearly running you over, my mind was elsewhere."

"No damage to me, although that scream of mine could have damaged my vocal cords, which would be horrible."

Lindsay couldn't help but quietly giggle through her pain at his overdramatic behaviour.

"I'm Jesse st. James by the way. I am the coach of Vocal Adrenalin."

"You're the coach?" Lindsay couldn't help but feel impressed. "They've won so many nationals. I'm impressed!" Lindsay blurted out.

Lindsay saw a confident smirk appear on the boys face.

"So why is a pretty girl like you so upset?" He grinned, licking his lips slightly.

Lindsay suddenly realized that she had tear tracks running down her face. She felt herself blush slightly at this.

"It's nothing," she stated, grimacing slightly as she willed the tears not to return.

"Tell me the truth, girly," he stated, "or we could sing about it?" He suggested.

"My boyfriend just cheated on me, that's all," Lindsay sighed, taking a few deep, calming breathes as she repositioned her right arm. Jesse St James seemed to notice.

"Girly, is your arm okay?" He immediately asked, as he reached out to touch it.

As soon as his hand came into contact with it, Lindsay yelped and flinched away from him.

"I doubt it's broken, although it could be fractured." He suggested. "I'll take you to the hospital."

Lindsay was about to deny this boy's offer, when she felt a wave of pain pulse through her body. She begrudgingly supposed that he was right; she needed to have her arm looked at by a doctor.

"But what about my Car?" Lindsay murmured, allowing a sigh to escape her lips as she looked at smashed front of the small green car."

"We'll call a repair service later." He stated, before waving his hand to the left."My car is about half a block in this direction."

Obediently Lindsay followed the taller boy, careful not to upset her arm in any way. She was glad that he was there to help her, as she didn't know what she would have done otherwise.

"This is the one." He murmured to her as he opened the door for her. Lindsay carefully got in, a grateful half-smile on her face.

"I hope you like Broadway music." He exclaimed as he started the car, turning the old, yet expensive car's CD player on. Instantly the Wicked soundtrack started playing.

"I love it." Lindsay replied. For a while silence fell between the two people; both of them allowing the melodies of the music to fill the vehicle.

"I fractured my arm once." Lindsay heard Jesse St James suddenly say.

"How?" Lindsay murmured, gritting her teeth slightly as a speed bump upset her aching arm.

"It was my third ballet competition," he begun, "we'd practiced many times on our local stage. I had learned the dance to perfection."

"So what happened then?" Lindsay questioned, raising her left eyebrow slightly.

"On the actual night no one bothered to inform me that the stage we were performing on was three meters shorter."

"You fell off?"

"Yeah. You're lucky that you're so pretty, girly; I wasn't planning to tell that story to anyone until I won some major award."

"My name's Lindsay, by the way." The girl whispered, suddenly realizing that she hadn't properly introduced herself. "I go to McKinley."

"McKinley?" He questioned, his confident smile turning into a slight frown.

"Do you have something against my school?" Lindsay mumbled, confused by his sudden expression change.

"We have history." He murmured. "I broke a girl's heat there, and she broke mine in return." He let out a deep sigh, "that was a long time ago, though."

Lindsay gently nodded, sensing that he didn't want to talk about it.

"Anyway, we're here." He whispered, carefully parking his car in a vacant spot.

"You don't have to come in. Thank you for driving me here and sharing that riveting tale." The last part was said jokingly, but she was genuinely glad that he had taken care of her after her crash.

"You're welcome, girly." He smirked, winking at her. "A good reward would be your phone number."

"Sure." Lindsay giggled, as she used her good hand to type it into his phone.

"I'll see you again soon." He winked again, mouthing 'Breadstix tomorrow?' to her.

"See you there," was all Lindsay managed to stutter out before the older boy drove off. She could help but smile slightly as she walked into the hospital; desperately hoping that her arm wasn't broken.

* * *

**End**

Thank you for reading, I'd love to hear what you thought! Love it? Hate it?


End file.
